


Don't speak

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Unbelievable [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nie potrzebuje od Tony'ego słów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't speak

Dzwonek do drzwi zwiastuje powrót Petera, który znowu zapomniał swoich kluczy, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu szedł do Stark Tower. Steve ściąga nogi z ławy i odchodzi od telewizora, przechodząc do przedpokoju, aby otworzyć i wpuścić syna do środka. Peter stoi obładowany dwoma torbami, które co tydzień nosi z Brooklynu do Stark Tower, bo odmawia rozstania się z ich zawartością. Steve’owi nie udaje się nawet wygłosić powitania, a już obie torby są w jego rękach.

— Chcę pokazać tacie nad czym pracuję, a zostawiłem szkice tutaj — oznajmia Peter i ku zdumieniu Steve’a wciąga do mieszkania Tony’ego, zamyka drzwi nogą i prowadzi go do swojego pokoju. Steve chwilę stoi w bezruchu, bierze głębszy oddech i zanosi torby syna do jego pokoju, aby mógł się potem wypakować. Na Tony’ego zerka tylko raz; krótka wymiana spojrzeń wystarcza, aby serce Steve’a ścisnęło się boleśnie. Zostawia torby na łóżku i kieruje się do drzwi.

— Felicia się o ciebie pytała i kazała przekazać, że masz do niej przyjść, jak wrócisz — rzuca jeszcze przez ramię, znowu znikając w salonie, wracając do oglądania swojego serialu. Nie mija nawet pięć minut, kiedy słyszy trzask drzwi. Wzdycha, zatapiając się głębiej w fotelu, rozluźniając mięśnie.

— Um, Steve?

Aż skacze na nogi i odwraca głowę, by ujrzeć Tony’ego stojącego w progu salonu. Nagle pokój wydaje się za mały, więc Steve dwoma krokami przemierza go i wymija Tony’ego, wychodząc, chcąc iść do kuchni.

— Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi — mówi spokojnie.

Nie udaje mu się przejść przez przedpokój, kiedy czuje, jak dłoń łapie go za biceps. Zatrzymuje się, ale nie obraca. Spina się lekko, oddychając przez nos.

— Steve, naprawdę, chciałem porozmawiać, inaczej wyszedłbym wcześniej, naprawdę, ale skoro i tak Peter zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem, to pomyślałem, że czemu by nie teraz...

Steve nie chce tego słuchać, bo ta paplanina jest zbyt znajoma, zbyt wiele przypomina. Obraca się szybko i przyszpila Tony’ego do ściany, wisząc nad nim całą swoją masą, osaczając go rękoma przyciśniętymi do ściany.

— Nic nie mów. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, więc przestań się tłumaczyć. Nie mów, bo to... boli. — Nie przestaje mówić, chociaż spuszcza głowę, żeby nie patrzeć w te brązowe oczy, które kiedyś były dla niego całym światem. Nadal są, pomimo tego, jak bardzo stara się zostawić je za sobą. — Wiem, co sobie myślałeś, nie chcę twoich powodów. Po prostu... nie.

— Steve, daj mi...

— Nie zmieniasz się dla nikogo. — Nie daje mu dojść do głosu. Zamyka oczy. — Nie chciałem, żebyś się zmieniał. Nie było w tobie tego, co chciałbym zmienić. Widać się myliłem.

— Stevie — szepcze cicho Tony, prawie niedosłyszalnie.

Steve uchyla powieki i zauważa, że jego ciało jest bliżej Tony’ego, a czoło prawie opiera się o jego ramię.

Bardzo szybko podejmuje decyzję, której później będzie żałować, ale w tej chwili nie może go to mniej obchodzić.

Usta znajdują znajome wargi, tak samo popękane od częstego przygryzania podczas pracy, jak kiedyś. Dłonie łapią głowę Tony’ego, czując włosy nieco dłuższe niż ostatnim razem, czując zarost taki sam, jak kiedyś. Biodra przysuwają się do ciała przy ścianie, unieruchamiając je tam bez wysiłku. Nie czuje żadnej reakcji. Ręce Tony’ego wiszą luźno po bokach, ciało nie wyrywa się, wargi się nie ruszają. Steve przypisuje to na plus, jako dowód, że Tony go nie odtrąca. To przemawia o wiele głośniej niż fakt, że Tony nie odpowiada.

Być może kiedyś Steve odsunąłby się już teraz. Ale równocześnie być może kiedyś wcale by tego nie zainicjował. Jednak będąc z Tonym Starkiem nie ma możliwości nie przejęcia chociaż trochę jego pewności siebie, dlatego teraz Steve nie odsuwa się, a wręcz przeciwnie; przyciska biodra silniej, zsuwa dłonie na jego tors, zmienia kąt pocałunku i raz po raz wysuwa język. Wie, że tę tamę można złamać, wie, że  _on jest w stanie_  złamać tę tamę.

Udaje mu się.

Jego dłonie docierają już do pasa Tony’ego, zaczynają przesuwać się na plecy, kiedy Tony załamuje się. Pod kolejnym liźnięciem jego wargi uchylają się, a Steve wciąga zwycięski oddech przez nos i jego język w ustach Tony’ego całkowicie niszczy ostatnią obronę Starka. Tony zarzuca ręce na ramiona Steve’a, ssie język, wysuwa biodra do przodu, jedną dłonią ciągnie go za kołnierz koszulki, drugą wplątuje we włosy.

Steve nie traci czasu. Jego tors przygniata drugie ciało do ściany. Między nogi Tony’ego wsuwa swoje udo, wskazując jasno i dobitnie kierunek, jaki obierze ta sytuacja. Dłonie zsuwa na znajome mu pośladki, uciskając je, ugniatając i przysuwając do siebie, bliżej, jeszcze bliżej. Usta Tony’ego nadal zajmują się jego językiem, w bardzo znajomy sposób, przez co Steve twardnieje szybciej. Koszulę ma całkowicie pomiętą i podciągniętą nieco w górę, i nagle na brzuchu czuje ciepłą dłoń, tak znajomą, że aż drży. Spina się i Tony przerywa pocałunek, odsuwa twarz, wciągając powietrze w płuca, zginając palce i przesuwając paznokciami po uwydatnionych mięśniach, jakby chciał sobie przypomnieć, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy tak je zapamiętał.

Patrzą na siebie; oczy Steve’a na pewno straciły już swój błękit, są rozszerzone i zdecydowane. Źrenice Tony’ego nie są znów tak daleko w tyle. Dostrzegają również cel w oczach Steve’a i ręce Tony’ego na nowo zahaczają o jego ramiona, a udo (odziane w drogi garnitur; Steve pamiętał, jak głośno Tony jęczał, że będzie musiał się potem tłumaczyć Pepper z plam i zmarszczek na materiale, przynajmniej dopóki Steve nie zajął mu ust czymś innym) owija się wokół jego miednicy. Steve bezproblemowo podciąga też i drugą nogę, wracając dłońmi na nowo do niemal spazmatycznego uciskania pośladków, podczas gdy Tony zaczyna ssać znak na jego skórze, tuż pod żuchwą. To rozprasza Steve’a na tyle, że pomimo trzech kroków dzielących go od sypialni i kolejnych trzech do łóżka, nie jest w stanie ich przebyć. Przyciska plecy Tony’ego do framugi drzwi i zmusza go do pocałunku. Czuje ręce rozpinające jego koszulę, co dodaje mu siły, i pokonuje ostatnie metry, rzucając Starka niemal brutalnie na łóżko.

Tony praktycznie odskakuje i wstaje, aby równie frenetycznie co Steve ściągnąć swoje ubrania. Ma ich na sobie więcej, więc gdy Steve już jest nagi i wykłada z szuflady przy łóżku lubrykant wraz z prezerwatywami, Tony jeszcze męczy się z butami. Przez te kilka chwil Steve klęka na łóżku i po prostu patrzy na niego, przypomina sobie. Jego oczy śledzą każdy widoczny znak na skórze, niepozostawiony przez niego. Czuje przypływ zaborczości i kiedy Tony odrzuca w końcu but wraz ze skarpetką, Steve przysuwa się bliżej brzegu łóżka i obejmuje go, wciągając na swoje uda, a kolana Tony’ego otaczają jego kolana. Erekcja Steve’a więźnie między jego brzuchem a dołem pleców Tony’ego i Steve wypuszcza drżący oddech prosto w jego kark.

Bierze się do dzieła. Wszystkie ślady na ramionach i łopatkach Starka pokrywa swoimi, po zadrapaniach na skórze przesuwa językiem. Nie znaczy nowego kawałka skóry, powstrzymuje się przed tym. Jedną rękę oblizuje i przesuwa w końcu na penis Tony’ego, jeszcze nie całkiem twardy, pracując nad tym. Druga z kolei wędruje niżej, wsuwając się z trudem pod udo tuż przy pośladku, uciskając je rytmicznie, nie dając żadnemu z nich tego, czego potrzebują. Steve prawie nie czuje, jak mocno Tony zaciska dłoń na jego kolanie, a rękę we włosach zauważa wtedy, gdy Tony obraca głowę i ciągnie go tak, aby mogli się pocałować. Jest niezręcznie i krzywo, ale żaden z nich się nie przejmuje; Steve nadal pracuje nad członkiem Tony’ego, a jego własny penis otrzymuje stymulację przez kołysanie ciała Starka.

W końcu Tony z mlaśnięciem odrywa wargi od ust Steve’a.

— St...Stevie... — wydusza, odchylając głowę do tyłu, na jego ramię. Steve ciągnie zębami płatek jego ucha, ale zaciska dłoń u podstawy penisa.

— Jeszcze nie — warczy i, używając swojej siły i równowagi, przerzuca Tony’ego na łóżko, na czworaka.

Stark ląduje na kolanach i łokciach, jęcząc z powodu utraty kontaktu, co Steve zauważa z zadowoleniem. Gdy mężczyzna próbuje się podnieść, Steve po prostu przykłada otwartą dłoń do jego pleców; jego wola dociera do Tony’ego, który na nowo opada na łokcie i bezwstydnie wypina tyłek w górę, ocierając nim o udo Steve’a. Przyciska poduszkę do twarzy, ale nie tłumi to jego słów.

— Steve, daj mi to, no dalej, Steve, Stevie... — mamrocze, chwytając nawilżacz i rzucając go w tył, aby Steve później nie musiał się po niego wyciągać. Sięga też po gumki, ale nie jest mu dane do nich dotrzeć, bo Steve gryzie go w pośladek i patrzy ze zdumieniem, jak Tony upada jeszcze niżej, rozszerzając kolana i wypinając tyłek bardziej. — Daj mi to, twoje usta, twój język, daj mi! — żąda, szukając oparcia dla dłoni na prześcieradle i nie znajdując go.

Steve przesuwa się w górę, wylizując ścieżkę wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Gdy dociera do jego karku, warczy cicho, gardłowo.

— Poproś — mówi i przeciąga dłonie wzdłuż torsu Tony’ego, czując drżące mięśnie i płytki oddech, aż do bioder, które chwyta w żelaznym uścisku. —  _Poproś_ , nie rozkazuj.

Tony jest zarumieniony, od policzków po reaktor w piersi. Steve przypatruje się z fascynacją, jak gryzie poduszkę, kiedy porusza biodrami w parodii tego, do czego to wszystko prowadzi, jak gorączkowo stara się złapać oddech z wystarczającą ilością tlenu, w końcu jak stara się zatrzymać, chociaż na chwilę, i skupić myśli.

— Proszę, Stevie, proszę — wyrzuca z siebie, kończąc ostatnie słowo długim, niskim pomrukiem.

To wystarcza.

Tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie robili, nie zdążyli, zanim się zawaliło, ale to nie znaczy, że Steve nie opanował teorii. Tony ma obsesję na punkcie jego ust, a on na punkcie tyłka Tony’ego, więc wydaje się logiczne, że w końcu seks ich do tego doprowadzi. Steve oblizuje usta, przesuwając się w nogi łóżka. Oddechem drażni plecy Tony’ego, ale kiedy w końcu dociera do celu, oddycha na o wiele bardziej delikatną skórę. Rozdziela pośladki i drażni kciukiem punkt za jądrami, oblizując usta. Tony wydaje cichy dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem a sykiem. Steve pochyla się i przeciąga płaską stroną języka po wejściu Tony’ego.

Słyszy warknięcie stłumione przez poduszkę oraz rozdarcie prześcieradła. Steve unosi głowę i widzi, jak Tony zagryza poduszkę i zaciska powieki, oddychając przez nos; jego nozdrza ruszają się jak szalone. Nie czując żadnej stymulacji, otwiera jedno oko i spogląda na Steve’a wyzywająco, pomimo swojego położenia. Steve nie jest z tych osób, co się wycofują, więc nurkuje ponownie i zaczyna lizać jego wejście bezustannie, czasami wsuwając język do środka, nie zatrzymując się na przełykanie czy otarcie brody. Ślina cieknie po jądrach Tony’ego, skapując na pościel. Steve zatrzymuje ją, zbierając ją na swoją dłoń i owijając palce wokół penisa Tony’ego, obciągając go szybko i w rytm swoich liźnięć.

Słysząc ostre wciągnięcie powietrza i czując, jak Tony zamiera, Steve unosi głowę, zaciska okrąg zrobiony z palca wskazującego i kciuka u podstawy erekcji Tony’ego, drugą ręką przytrzymując jego miednicę. Tony wykonuje krótkie pchnięcia do przodu, po czym opada na bok. Jego penis nadal jest twardy, nadal potrzebuje wytrysku, chociaż Steve pozna orgazm Tony’ego zawsze. Uśmiecha się szeroko i składa delikatny pocałunek w jego pośladek, ściskając lekko swoją erekcję, wstając z łóżka.

— Zaraz wracam — mówi, wymykając się do łazienki, aby przepłukać usta. W lustrze widzi swoje rozszerzone źrenice, zaczerwienione, spuchnięte usta i rumieniec na policzkach i szyi. Szybko myje zęby i wraca do sypialni z mokrym ręcznikiem, odrzucając go na biurko na później. Spojrzawszy na łóżko, wypuszcza powietrze w drżącym wydechu, przyklejony chwilowo do podłogi.

Tony widać wolał nie tracić czasu, bo leży teraz na plecach, z rozłożonymi nogami zgiętymi w kolanach i dwoma nawilżonymi palcami w sobie, przyglądając się Steve’owi spod przymkniętych do połowy powiek. Steve otrząsa się i wchodzi na łóżko, klękając między jego udami, sięgając po gumkę. Zakłada ją, zerkając to na swojego penisa, to na miejsce, w którym niedługo się znajdzie. Obciągając się kilka razy, żeby ulżyć napięciu, Steve pochyla się nad mężczyzną i dmucha miętowym oddechem na jego penisa, który nieco stracił zainteresowanie całą sprawą podczas przygotowań Tony’ego. Ponieważ Stark lubi takie kontrasty podczas seksu, jego erekcja wkrótce wraca do pełni życia, kiedy Steve połyka ją, a jednocześnie dodaje swoje dwa palce, pomagając przy rozciąganiu.

— Dobra — rzuca Tony, wyciągając rękę i zaciskając ją na dłoni Steve’a. — Dobra — powtarza, kładąc kostki na ramionach Steve’a, kiedy ten wypuszcza jego penisa z ust. — Stevie, no dalej.

— Tony — chrypi Steve, ale słucha go, przysuwając się i wciskając poduszkę pod jego tyłek. Nie może odzyskać swojej ręki, nadal w uścisku Tony’ego, ale nie potrzebuje jej, aby odpowiednio się ustawić i pchnąć. Pamięta to bardzo dobrze, nie mógł zapomnieć, chociaż się starał.

Obaj wydają z siebie ciche sapnięcie, które w przypadku Steve’a zamienia się w jęk, ale Tony dyszy dalej, przy każdym pchnięciu Steve’a, przynajmniej póki nie jest usytuowany w środku cały. Zatrzymują się na chwilę i Tony ciągnie Steve’a na siebie, żądając pocałunku. Steve mu to daje, w tej chwili oddaje mu całego siebie, bo z nim nie ma inaczej, nie umie dać tylko cząstki, a resztę zatrzymać. Tony z kolei również nie zadowoli się ochłapem, Tony bierze wszystko albo nic.

— Rusz się — mówi Stark w jego policzek i Steve oddycha z ulgą, starając się złapać rytm, ustawić pod odpowiednim kątem. To drugie udaje mu się najpierw i czuje paznokcie Tony’ego wbijające się w jego plecy, drapiące skórę niemiłosiernie, czuje łydki zaciskające się wokół jego głowy; uśmiecha się, bo tego mu brakowało, za tym tęsknił, za uczuciem bliskości i wiedzy, do czego potrafi zredukować Tony’ego Starka.

Jest nieco zdziwiony, kiedy dochodzi, tracąc oddech i rytm, ale jęk Tony’ego jest jeszcze gorszy, bo wskazuje na to, że Tony również jest zawiedziony, a tak nie może być. Steve, zostawiając swoje ponowne ożywienie się działalności serum, wysuwa się z Tony’ego, znowu słysząc ten zawiedziony jęk. Szybko przesuwa się na brzeg łóżka, siadając przy szafce nocnej. Zsuwa prezerwatywę i znajduje nową. Nagle Tony siedzi na jego kolanach, trzyma w ręku jego odradzającą się erekcję i obciąga mu, robiąc co mu się żywnie podoba z uchem Steve’a. Ten nie pozostaje dłużny, wsuwając w niego palce, obiecując, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Tony niemal mruczy mu do ucha, po czym opiera czoło o ramię Steve’a, zabiera gumkę z jego ręki i sam ją zakłada. Nie potrzebuje pomocy, żeby dostać to, co chce — potrzebuje trzech ruchów bioder, żeby znowu usadowić się w pełni na penisie Steve’a.

— Stevie — szepcze Tony, owijając ręce i nogi wokół jego ciała. — Do góry — żąda, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Steve śmieje się krótko i trzęsie głową, ale chwyta pewnie tyłek Starka i wstaje. Tony zaciska mocniej uchwyt nóg i ramion, patrząc na Steve’a z góry. Steve zna to spojrzenie, wie, czego się teraz od niego oczekuje. Robi trzy kroki do ściany i przypiera do niej Tony’ego całym ciałem, stając pewniej na nogach. Używa siły grawitacji i swoich nóg, aby doprowadzić go na szczyt.

Nie potrzebują wiele czasu. Steve’owi wystarcza uczucie, że  ponownie jest w centrum uwagi mężczyzny, którego nadal kocha. Tony otrzymuje więcej, niż jest w stanie poprosić, niż uważa, że ma prawo prosić. Wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki, które mogłyby być słowami, ale które Steve obdziera ze znaczenia, kiedy liże i całuje jego szyję. Nie podgryza, nie ssie skóry, nie zostawia śladów.

Tony dochodzi w milczeniu; Steve krzyczy „Tony!” w jego skórę.

Steve zanosi mężczyznę na łóżko i czyści go ręcznikiem, który nie zdążył całkowicie wyschnąć i jest idealnie wilgotny. Tony oddycha ciężko w poduszkę, leżąc bez sił na brzuchu, nie otwierając oczu. Steve kładzie się obok, oddychając lżej, przypatrując się. Stark nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach do poduszki.

— Stevie? — zaczyna, uchylając powieki i marszcząc brwi, szukając czegoś w jego twarzy.

— Hmm?

— Za tydzień biorę ślub. — Twarz Steve’a zamyka się. Zmiana w pokoju jest namacalna. Tony unosi się na łokciach. — Kochasz mnie jeszcze czy nie, Stevie? — Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, Tony śmieje się gorzko. — Skłam i powiedz, że tak, niech poczuję się jak dupek, którym jestem.

 Steve siada na brzegu łóżka, nie mówiąc nic. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, nie rusza się, nie reaguje na nic. Czuje, jak Tony siada za nim i całuje wszystkie zadrapania, które zrobił nie tak dawno temu.

— Nawet o mnie nie walczyłeś — mówi między pocałunkami, cicho i spokojnie. — Po prostu sobie odpuściłeś. Odszedłeś. Spakowałeś się i zdecydowałeś zostawić mnie za sobą.

Steve nie mówi, że to Tony go zostawił pierwszy. Nie mówi, że Tony się od niego odsunął. Nie mówi, że Tony brał go za pewnik, uważał za głupka, który nic nie zauważy. Z jego punktu widzenia tak to wyglądało. Nie pyta, czy Tony oczekiwał, że Steve zrobi scenę zazdrości. Nie pyta, czy Tony chciał go wypróbować. Nie chce znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Czuje, jak Stark schodzi z łóżka. Słyszy, jak ubiera się powoli, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Nie musi podnosić głowy, żeby usłyszeć, jak Tony odchodzi.

— Kocham cię — mówi.

Wie, że został usłyszany.

Wie, że to nic nie zmienia.

Tony zostawia go po raz kolejny.


End file.
